History
Ages 1A : Age of Beginning 2A : Age of Growth 3A : Age of Magic These ages in Fel's history represent cataclysmic changes in the realm's climate. In the first years, the original gods dominated the plane with their magic for 5000 years. Arcane magic was usually mistaken for the miracles of the divine. Magic is a catalyst that can cause a new age to bloom. In the second, and third ages, arcane magic becomes much more common, as sorcery begins to weave itself into the bloodlines of the mortals through breeding with magical beings, such as dragons, and through contact with older, alien races. By the 5000th year, the original gods begin to die, and arcane magic takes their place. Some gods die off completely, and Fel is plunged into a shadow of corruption. This darkness gives rise to the most powerful single mortal, The Necromancer. Timeline 1A1 : The modern twelve-month, thirty-day calendar is developed. 1A100 : Ethel is born of the Paradox, an Oracle, and a Witch. She is kept in the dark by the gods, having been put into a drone state induced madness. Knox Demon of Ithis possesses her mind for 200 years. In her confusion, she mindlessly indulged in the Black Arts, becoming the champion of dreams. Her dreams were nightmares, eventually maddening everyone in the city, including herself. Awaking from this mad dream, Ethel sought the paradox, and shadow stepped into the first realm of shadow she could find. 1A300: Riftmore rises to power. The enemy kingdoms of Human-kind, Elf-kind, and Dwarf-kind conspired to control the known world. Their war had waged since the dawn of time, when first the races appeared. Riftmore becomes a powerful city in the middle of the kingdoms, and propagates the nightmare. Witches; drugs; corruption, all growing within the city of elemental attunement. 1A301 : A year into creating Riftmore, the creators, along with Ethel, received details about the dream everyone was having. The dream was a warning by the druid Artemis. The witches worldwide were sending their energy to corrupt the dream, Ethel knowing such, propagated the corruption. 1A302: Artemis becomes the champion of Ri'ja. Knowledge from the three kingdoms has allowed her to ascend, and receive Holy Geometry. This knowledge contains everything needed to defeat dragons; considered profane by the Solar Dragons, worshippers of The Ancient Way. They protect the dragon Io's holy realm, by committing sins on the material realm, and likewise are tricked into giving their power over to the Black Dragon Felwing. Five dragons at the center of the prophetic dream/nightmare weave a storm of ruin for Fel, two of which, were Elders. 1A5999 1A5000 : Last year of the First Age, creation of The Dark Sun curse 2A1 : First year of the Second Age. The Succession of the Dwarven race, and the zenith of religious rule. 2A2 : Paradoxical changes religion wide spread from the corruption of the resurrection of a dead god's corpse. This event happens several thousands of years in the future, however, has the effect of splitting the personalities of the gods of The Ancient Way. With a few exceptions, this duality restructuring transforms some of the deities earlier than this date, such as Choronzon; Ezra; and Fauexetar, The Racial Triad. 2A2000: Last year of the Second Age. 3A1 : First year of the Modern Age, The Age of Magic. Rule of the land shifts from the last Priest King, to the rule of arcane mages at the creation of The Archmage Assembly, and privatization of the socialist island of Traquet, halfway between Tef, and Hope's Pass. 3A39 : Thirty nine years of relative peace. 6th Month, Day 2 : Battles of Blightstorm and Midnight Meetings occur, starting the official war between Roi and all other nations brought on by the Necromancer of Roi asserting lich-hood (and through that god-status) in direct defiance of the Archmage Assembly Peace Accord. - 6th Month, Day 10 : Vera Older, Archmage of Tef, unexpectedly assaults Pinnacle, home of Archmage Obsol. Pinnacle's first general Gen. Kane Grillhound is petrified and captured. -7th Month, Day 10 : Siir appears as a corrupted Avatar for the first time, within A'tok's Obelisk of Fate. Its presence preceded the purification of a false corruption known as The Mechanator, into the holy undead creature called The Arbiter. The Arbiter warns that corruption itself is a product of necromancers within the Plane of Thought. -7th Month, Day 23 : Port Null's Captain Seveiroux announces that The Gate of Tears has lost 50% of its population. The spymaster puts the Major Investigator, Barbosa, on the case, who discovers that the town was the site of an advent. The valkyre Grimgurt, Avatar of A'fet, smote three large demons released from the asylum underneath the lakeside town by unknown assailants, later identified as Lance of house Boux and his followers. The destruction of these beings was orchestrated by another, in an attempt for power that summoned The Orb of Ultimate Evil. This consumed the Iblis's tiefling Azuzu, trapping his consciousness within The Orb. -7th Month, Day 24 : As the result of a violent chance meeting between Grimgurt, and Tai Cho looting The school of enchantment, The Enchanter Elloway d'Varien is destroyed in battle at his tower, The Seat of Fire. This Battle leaves the school of enchantment masterless for months, as Elloway is disjointed by the magic of a Rod of Wonder. The weird magic causes him to split into three distinct, but enraged personalities; a void form, a thunderbird form, and a childlike form. -7th Month, Day 25 : A tale of two gods is brought to the attention to young priest Tai Cho, who is able to postulate on the location of his desires, by way of communion with Ithis. He locates a artifact of his god deep beneath The Seat of Fire towers of the late Archmage Elloway, a ship; recovering it requires Tai Cho to release the mad mountain's corruption outside of the dungeons into the deep of Port Null's jungles. This destruction will later corrupt the lands between the Cliffs of Plath, and the Asylum of Tears. -7th Month, Day 26 : An investigation into the state of Tef's outer Planes of Thought by Priests Alldread, and Tai Cho is performed by planeshifting to The Ethreal nearby to a place of interest. The point of entry into the transient realm is a ruins of a laboratory beneath the desert, a Githyanki Lab hidden below. Within The Ethreal, the travelers are attacked by the disgruntled form of Elloway, appearing as three birds of thunder. Magic tears send the priests, and their followers deep into the realm of the mind. They appear in grey inferno of the memories of a fire, and are surrounded by the walls of the lab. Within, they recover important information on the history of the labs, as well as discover that the mind plane is at extreme risk of being destroyed in Tef, which would cause the stupification of every creature in the nation. However, they were joined by Arachus and Apollya, two followers of the god Marx, along the way, as well as the dragon-kin Zagzig. -8th Month, Day 2 : The crew of The Shadowship hunt the shadow realm for the remnants of Elloway, the late Enchanter. The rogue bird of thunder is an easy prey to find, as rumors of the beasts terror across the land is well known. It assaults their ship with lightning fast dive attacks, and a storm of electricity across the deck. -8th Month, : Day 12 : Of the three parts of the separated enchanter, the void form was the most threatening seeming, as Tai Cho deigned its nature through its close connection with the undead. Consisting of paradoxical energy, the void elemental challenged the black dragon spawn Zagzig, while the rest of the crew were suffocated by its dark magic. -8th Month, Day 15 : Each variation of Elloway carried a shred of his cloak, the source of a hypnotic enchantment, thought to be broken into three pieces. With two forms of his returned to the paradox, two shreds were collected in Stand'aan. The third would elude the priest-kings for a while, as their magic was being screened by Vigo. Tai cho cleansed the priest-kings, and gained a miracle from Ithis, which located the final shred of cloth, as well as sealing the pact of cooperation between the churches which would be formed under Alldread, The Assimilated. Upon locating the last shred, Alldread was surprised to see that one of the child students of his was replaced with a doppleganger, the child-like Elloway D'Varien. The child was tested, and determined gifted as an apprentice, however, the Evoker chose to take the shred of cloth by killing the boy. All three pieces of cloak remembered each other, and reassembled into The Shroud of Unlimited Betrayal. -8th Month, Day 18 : The Arbiter pledged its magical knowledge to Alldread, to ensure the destruction of The Necromancer, gifting him the artifact, The Omega Tome, and knowledge of the corruption effecting his other artifacts, such as the cloak, and orb. He says they are able to be purified, transformed as a gift to the gods. Within The Tomb of the Grey Knight, a pool of purification rests deep within Sirin. A ritual of confidence within the burial tomb, along with the destruction of the corrupted form of the item would result in the return of the holy artifacts of Si'ir, The True Glass, and Ithis's Shroud of Burial. The crew decided that the power was too great to risk, and kept the items impure. -8th Month, Day 23 : Tef's highest priest, and his demonologist master meet for the first time with the use of a device , the pensive, containing within its water the secrets of the elder mage. Alldread learns from his master Theuron the truth of his own childhood, overseen by Theuron, as well as the secrets necessary to create Vulneraries and Phylacteries, the two instruments which would allow him to shape his fate. Objects of life incarnate, and death everlasting. -8th Month, Day 25 : Seaward battalions under the command of Apollya, the vanguard of Alldread's newly-acquired army, reach the swamps of Tef, . The troops are met by Vera Older's defenses including Marathon wielded by Tavina (The Hermit) within The Patinad Quagmire. The battle was primarily a diversion, to lead the mind controlled assassin Tavina into a ritual circle. Vera Older watched the soldiers invade her swamps, as Alldread infiltrated the Material Realm, and in effort to further his control, The Theurge Alldread pushes into a timeless dimension of Tai Cho's making. -8th Month, Day 25-? : Theurge Alldread creates a bomb; a weapon utilizing the positive and negative energies of the fabled Vulneraries, which he is able to produce with Siir's unique magic, and is met by Time Inevitables heralding the guardian of time, The Thane, warning him that the time stream does kindly accept paradoxes to occur, and telling him not to return. -8th Month, Day 26 : While wandering the Stone Wood in Tef, a society of Owlbears befriends High Priest Tai Cho, bonding over their avian history, and discuss their cultures with each other. It becomes apparent that the creatures are interested only in an ancient tradition of physical combat, unfortunately obstructing roads technically belonging to the new rulers traveling their lands. Attempts to move them peacefully fell to a strategy of a test of strength, and honor is won easily. Humbled, the Owlbears give way to the traveler's wishes, retreating into the woods. That night, the creatures prematurely completed their ritual, consisting of a suicide of the entire tribe. The bodies were found the next day, and upon investigation, ties were connected to Hexe's Shrine nearby. It was there that the ritual culminated, as it was successful in priming The Avatar of Dragons, The Horned Serpent, Uktenae. This serpent would later challenge The Wyrm Felwing, sending the black wyrm into a chasm to the north. -9th Month, Day 1 : The first time a known outsider is able to enter Roi since the 7th Month of this year, due to the need to penetrate the Blightstorm was due to the use of a shadowship, under the command of Tai Cho, it endured through negative fields of ice to deliver its crew at The Shadowglen. Hidden in the mountains, Captain Tai Cho and his crew broke into a sealed ruin, uncovering a passage directly to the chamber containing The Life Well. As well, they found what they were after, the shrine of the god Ithis, now abandoned, and haunted by the aberrated original inhabitants, and Tai Cho's distant relatives. In this shrine they found a dangerous enchantment, and The Door of Death, known to be Death's door to the next life. Testing this enchantment almost caused the loss of two members of the crew. -9th Month, Day 17 : General Snowdin, the vampire, is cornered in his place of respite in The Brittany Estate in Port Null, the origin of the undead plague in the city of Sen'Drek's. Though the warlord hid within a realm of his own design, full of undead, and The Orb of Ultimate Evil, he was, however, destroyed by a positive energy explosion, allowing Alldread to gain possession of the orb. The recovery of the orb weakened Hexe's influence in Port Null, at the cost of one of the undead, Le Petit Dalphine. -10th Month, Day 21 : The battle for Port Null begins to close as General Apollya's forces roll through the decimated city in search for dangerous signs. With the infection of undead cleansed, and purification circles in action, Alldread's generals are faced with a choice. A warning, delivered by the magic of their army's forward party lieutenant revealed the dangers of the nation's protectors, House Cavendish. Suspected of alliance with Roi, the House would soon become a danger when the tip suggests viewing the grounds from the Realm of Shadows, where an enormous undead hid in plain sight. The contained message reads "A terrible occurrence near Cavendish Estate... The men barely made it out of the street, when I ordered them to retreat as far as they could. I was able to set up a defense against the Cavendish swordsmen, but they were now all undead, and came in from all sides. We were unable to advance at all under their numbers. Have you new orders to follow, Commander? Failure to avoid The Yellow House is guaranteed to be fatal!" The undead was defeated after a ferocious battle, fully securing the city of Port Null from the rising of Vigo's newest Demiurge. Bringing The Orb of Ultimate Evil to Sen'Drik allowed the spirit of Azuzu to enter it, and be reincarnated as a cult leader in name of the Occult. The Inquisitor Arochus was slain after being transported to the realm of the newly-discovered goddess of the cult, Vesuva, causing his companion Apollya to become enraged at his loss. Alldread and his forces make ready to invade this new realm.... 11th Month, Day 1 : The Black Church of Vesuvia, known as a crossroads between multiverses, is the first hard evidence of a multiverse theory learned by the priest-kings of Stand'aan. This dark plane exists in pure negative energy, ever shifting, and knowledgeable of one's fears, an ancient evil, protected by guardians of space, and time. It is within the township below The Black Castle where the dragon-blooded Magus Grendion fell fighting the witches, and hellspawn knights. In death, he was greeted by Io, and given the chance to become a golden Champion. Grendion returns to Fel, and miraculously alerts the priest- king Alldread, and priest Tai Cho of his survival. The re-newed Iblite took to raising, and freeing the dragonic slaves of Pinnacle, attempting to use his influence to reform the Red Dragon Knights of Hope's Pass. 11th Month, Day 7 : Grendion caused a hole in reality to spawn inside of his dragon roost within Hope's Pass. Working along with the elder druid, Javin, the centaur, they determined the rip would lead to The Faerie Realm. The portal proceeded to draw Grendion, and most of his house into the new realm. In the Heart Kingdom, Grendion discovered the corruption that caused a citizen to murder the king despite an enchantment of 'game-based' immortality. The murderer was no other than The Necromancer in a parallel form. This card master seemed to be a naïve pre-cursor to the Necromancer known then, brought into The Faerie Realm by the power of the paradox. He bests Grendion in game, and wins his prize, his soul. In the Realm of Faerie, any wager must be honored in game, and the card enchantment gave each person a soul, drawn from The Deck of Fate. Although he had been deemed worthy of the king-soul card, Grendion lost that future, and was unable to stop The Necromancer from implanting a Phyllactery within the realm; Fel's Phyllactery. 11th Month, Day 8 : The general of Alldread's summoner battalion, Alice, and the crew of The Shadowship enter into the Faerie by imbibing their food, and bartering with the queen of the fae. In exchange for magic power, she permits them entry to find their friend, unknowingly each submitting their souls for judgement by the plane's personal judge, The Deck of Fate. Alice, gaining the voice of The King Card, is able to follow Grendion's foot steps through Heart Kingdom, and Diamond Kingdom. With no where out of the plane, the crew regrouped with the help of The Queen of Hearts, and walk to the edge of the faerie world. Io, through a sending that broke through the planar forbiddance, warned Grendion, and the others that there is only one way out of The Faerie Realm; A seal (guarded by Oberon, king of the faerie Court of Law), which divides the realm of the fae, and the void of the multiverse. It was decided that the seal must be broken to escape, and the battle against Oberon left Fel without its guardian of space. -11th Month, Day 15 : The first official meeting of Alldread's Empire in Tef, occupying the capitol, Stand'Aan, and Pinnacle. Although the main representative from Pinnacle, Archmage Obsol has had prior contact with Alldread, advised by Tai Cho, the three of them would meet alone this time. Ultimately, this meeting would end with Obsol giving an ultimatum that would not be carried out by Alldread. They spoke of trading resources to fill their curiosities. Alldread had wished access to The Archmage's consort, a powerful dragon, however she did not feel there was an equal trade for this service. Instead, she agreed to send naval ships to blockade Star Island in exchange for a large sum of money. The meeting served to further discussion that they would have later about the Archmage's family technology, the Reflecting Lenses, a great interest to Alldread, and the defense of his empire. 11th Month, Day 29 : Tai cho, Alldread, and Appollya formed the church of The Assimilated by combining the worship of Ithis, Marx, Hex and Si'ir. The unification, with the power of the priests, and their artifacts revitalized the religion of Tef, and ultimately Fel, in more ways than one. 3A40 : Tef readies united under Priest-King Alldread, as Alice readies her secret experiments from her laboratories below the desert. Religious holidays are celebrated for a week before the Tef army assaults Vesuvia. 1st Month, Day 1 :